mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Prepare to take off
Riley was still deciding her next course of action, she could pretend Marcus never said anything about Jacy's Certs, or she could throttle the hell out of her until she fessed up. She was inclined to sway to the latter, especially after humping gear, doing her own work plus that of a deckhand. The credits did come in useful though, but that didn't mean Riley had any loyalty. If LLoyd didn't start toeing the line, she'd find her ass left on Persephone, if she made it that long. "Thorne? Let's pack it in, Let's get those crates to the docks on Persephone Go prep to get us airborne." "I thought you said two more days, sir? We running from something?" "Tell me something. Why is it that you're all military aye sir, no sir, standing like you got a stick up your ass until the minute I give some sort of order, in which case you turn into Corporal-Question-Everything. Just once when I say go prep the ship, I'd like you to actually just go prep the ship." Riley caged her eyes. His words were biting but true. It didn't make him less of an asshole in her eyes at that moment though. "Aye, Sir." She responded, crinkling her nose. The Captain smelled like spice, spiced rum if she had to put her finger on it. And judging from his glassy eyes, he'd gotten more than one 'for the road.' She grabbed the clipboard which some gorram fool fancy wrote all over, when her goal was to make it as illegible as possible. Hopefully this would prove to just be a milk run and it wouldn't be needed. Patting her pocket, she made sure her own supplies were on hand. There wasn't time to stash anything right now, but the ship was loaded with compartments and places to store things you didn't want anyone to find. The Captain knew about that first hand. He used to leave a list just so he wouldn't forget where anything was stashed. She made her way to the engine room, where she overheard Devron asking for lube oil, she told him he'd have to make due until Persephone. "We have about an hour til lift off, and trust me, this one isn't going to make it back in time. Besides, you ever been to Persephone?" She asked him. "It's a mechanics wet dream. Engine parts, all kinds of ship supplies, like a one-stop bargain basement shop. If you make a list, Lloyd will make a supply run when we get there. Til then, make due with what you got." __________________________________________________________ The Captain was about to head to the bridge, when he found one of his passengers in the Gallery. Funny, he thought Thorne said they'd only picked up three, a newlywed couple and the brides mother, but he'd met them. This person was new. He'd just started to climb the stairs to the bridge, when the waif of a girl caught his eye, causing him to swing back around the railing and make his way to the galley. "Howdy." He said, tipping his hat. "I'm Keller, Captain of this here ship. I trust you're finding everyone hospitable, everything to your liking?" " She turned her blue/grey doe eyes his way, and made a comment about everything being great, except the quarters being a little cramped. "Well, we can't have that, can we? I know Thorne put the Newlyweds in the largest suite we got, and the suite next to that is taken, but, if you feel any of the others are larger than the space you have now, you're welcome to use it. " He flashed her his most charming smile. "Don't worry about your belongings, we got ourselves a deckhand on the ship, I'll be glad to make sure they move your belongings to somewhere you feel more comfortable. " Of course, he hadn't yet met the deckhand, just the mechanic and the other three passengers, but he also hadn't made himself available to do so. Anichka, the blonde who secured transport for her crates, had given him a few bottles from her private stash. "You need anything, that's what they're on board for." He tipped his hat again, then unceremoniously tripped up the stairs to check on the bridge and make sure the ship was prepped for take off. His second deal had fell through, but it was left off on good enough terms.